French Love
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: He didn’t care for anyone, not until she came to his life, but then again… it was her job... I hope you give it a shot and review


**Title:** French Love

**Author:** mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own wrestling, only the story.

**Summary:** He didn't care for anyone, not until she came to his life, but then again… it was her job.

**Chapter 1:** Your woman's now mine

She winced with pain as she exited the arena… tiny bluish-black spots started to form upon her stomach.

"Torrie, honey." A voice with much concern called.

She turned around and glared at the owner of the voice. "What now, Peter?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, that's all…" He said mildly. "That looks like a bad bruise… you want me to tell Long that you don't feel good for the inter-gender match later?"

"Since when did you care so much about me?" She spat. "You never did care for me, not until our recent divorce."

"Torrie, I know that I had not been as concerned to you as John, but I just want you to know that as a friend… I care, too."

Torrie rolled her eyes upon his answer, her heart still belongs to him… although his doesn't belong to her anymore. "Whatever, Peter."

**6-6-6**

"Man that was a tough match." Rob Van Dam laughed while trying to fix his already messy hair.

"Still tag team champions!!!" Rey hollered repeatedly while jumping up and down.

Rob raised a brow at his companion who was since a while ago had been yelling that.

"What? People had been putting us down for our heights, well now we dominate the tag team championship! There is no one out there that could stop us!"

"We just haven't met our match yet, that's all. And Eddie looks as if he's eyes are on the tag team belt."

"Eddie? I know my amigo, he's up for the WWE Championship… besides we already beat them; Eddie and Booker had no chance with our team."

Rob could only laugh at that, it's true that they had beaten almost every tag team that had tried to get their belts… but who knows? They had not battled against John Cena before. "What about John?"

"Can you just give a night to celebrate without making me think that we might lose our belts the following Thursday night…? For once Rob… enjoy our reign." Rey rolled his eyes.

"I just want to think of the future, so that we won't end up fighting over our lose of the belt." Rob sighed.

"I can assure you that you I'll never blame you for that." Rey laughed. "Don't be such a drama king."

"Torrie… how's your stomach?" Rob said looking at Torrie who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine… just a bit tired."

Rob and Rey smiled at her, she was really cute and really so fragile. She's like the flower of Smack Down, like the model woman in the brand. Just like Raw has Trish Stratus, Smack Down has Torrie Wilson, very beautiful, but packed with both brains and muscles that would make any other man want her as their wife.

"Well I better go, Long said that he needed to talk to me about something." She smiled for the last time and made her way to the office of the GM, hoping that this doesn't concern her and Dupree working together.

**6-6-6**

Rene Dupree made his way to the ring; holding a microphone. "Listen, you American fools." He began. "I'm so proud to tell you all the Theodore Long gave me permission to welcome to you… my very beautiful and sexy sister… meet Alison Dupree!"

A fair skinned lady entered the arena; holding the French flag. Of course, the people started chanting boo upon her entrance, when Rene added another comment and caused them so stop and once more listen to the French's words. "And she will be a valet for your great John Cena." He sneered, putting some mockery on the words John Cena.

Then came John Cena; wearing the US championship around his waist. Making the people greet him with much love and respect; chanting John Cena on the top of their lungs. With of course, the General Manager; Theodore Long.

"Listen to me playas, since Ms. Alison here is going to valet for John Cena… Mr. Dupree will get a valet of his own; just to make things fair… of course she's in the figure of, none other than the very sexy and very talented, our own Ms. Torrie Wilson! So all I have to say is holla, holla, holla!"

It shocked both Rene and John Cena, Long didn't tell them about this. Besides, everyone knows that John Cena and Torrie are inseparable and that the two had been going out for some time now. As Long's music hit once more, the two men were left with nothing but dismay.

**6-6-6**

"I can't believe this!" Torrie screamed as she entered John Cena's locker.

"Yeah, he's really deranged." John said with much frustration. "I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck with that French geek!"

"At least you get to go with someone who looks sane enough not to try to chock someone else."

"We don't know her yet."

Torrie smiled playfully. "How can I assure myself that you won't fall for her?"

John rolled his eyes. "I promise you hon, I'll never look at anyone else but you."

Torrie smiled. "Just kiss me you fool." She tugged him closer to her until their lips slightly met.

"I'm sorry for the interruptions, but Ms. Torrie, you're to share lockers with Mr. Dupree from now on." A woman's voice came from the outside.

"Yeah, I'll move my stuff next week!" She hollered and turned her attention to her boy friend. "Well I guess I'll be on the opposite team now."

"But we both know that, you'll be loyal to me and me to you."

"I always will."

**6-6-6**

Rene sighed. "I just can't believe that you're going to work with my most hater enemy."

"Well brother, it means I can tell you his plans and stuff." She smiled at him.

"I just don't want you falling for that American fool." He said stroking her raven hair. "You know those Americans; they look down on us just because they own a lot of things."

"I know brother… but rest assured, I won't fall for him."

**Author's note:** Well, here it is… hope you liked it.


End file.
